Soup
by A Free Dolphin
Summary: Mio is preparing a new recipe for dinner. When Mugi comes home, things take an unexpected but pleasant turn. My second story, please leave any constructive criticism, especially if there's any grammar and spelling errors. Please understand that I'm still new to creative writing. Super smutty


A tasty smell filled the air as Mio stirred the soup in the metal pot. She had read a new recipe online and decided that she would try something new tonight. She glanced over at the timer she had set. _Five more minutes_. She sat down and started to read a magazine. Ever since they got married, Mio stayed home, living a life of a house-wife. But because she had so much time on her hands, she could further pursue her love of music. After all, her spouse's income was enough to support several high-end families. Their house wasn't too large, as it only housed the two of them. But it was a generous size, and the royal like interiors and expensive furniture proved the wealth of the household.

The ringing noise of the alarm sent Mio from her seated position as she walked over to the now ready soup. Using gloves she carefully lifted the boiling pot and set it on the mahogany table. Placing her hands on her hips she gave a satisfied sigh. Now she had to wait for… Just then, she felt two arms snake around her waist through her arms and under her shirt. She felt _her_ press against her back, and Mio blushed a little. "Something new today, my love?" Mugi drawled into Mio's ear. Although Mugi was still a kind and sweet person like she always was, they were older now and she could be dirty if she wanted to. Mio turned around while staying in Mugi's arms. "When did you get home?" she asked. "Just now." Mugi replied as she leaned in for a kiss. "You didn't hear?" Mio shook her head "No, I probably couldn't hear it while cooking this soup" she said looking over at the steaming pot on the table. Mugi glanced over and her eyes lit up "Oh, something new today? You spoil me with your precious cooking!" Mugi smiled. Mio grinned back "I love you, Mugi." "I love you too, Mio." Mugi replied. They looked into each other's eyes and suddenly pressed their lips together.

Quickly, Mugi tore off Mio's semi-transparent blouse and pushed her, lips locked toward a living room couch. With a plop Mio landed face up, arms pinned on either side, leaving her large chest exposed. Mugi giggled with delight as she thought how cute Mio looked with her deep blush and all. Just as she was about to further ravage Mio's remaining clothing, Mugi's cellphone rang. A little irritated she gave an apologetic look to her partner before answering her phone. Mio lay there, still straddled by Mugi as she talked on the phone. "Mhm, yes, just set them on my desk. Yes, all of them please." A moment passed by and Mugi hung up the phone. "Now, where were we?" Mio blushed furiously again as the focus turned back on her. Without hesitation, Mugi ripped off the lacey black bra and smothered Mio with her tongue. Mio gasped as Mugi further trailed down to her lower regions and using her teeth, she pulled off the soft panties. Now completely exposed, Mio made no effort to cover herself as Mugi dived right into her nether region. She lapped at the folds and Mio moaned in ecstasy. Using her fingers, Mugi further opened up Mio and shoved her wet tongue further down. Arching her back, Mio groaned loudly at the sudden advance. Mugi then started flicking her tongue in and out quickly, increasing pace. Eventually, Mio couldn't hold it in much longer, and waves of pleasure rushed over her as her love juice gushed out onto Mugi's face. Mio propped herself up on her elbows and saw Mugi slowly licking her now drenched lips. "H- Have you been waiting all day for this?" Mio sputtered, still recovering from the intense orgasm. Mugi nodded and smiled. Mio leaned back over and kissed her lover on the lips, taking her own sweet liquids in. She was about to start returning the favor before Mugi interrupted "I think the soup is getting cold." her stomach growled in agreement. Mio blushed "O- oh right, I almost forgot, you're probably starving aren't you?"

They both stood up laughing in the messy pile of clothes. "That's ok, we can continue after." Mugi said with a suggestive wink. "After all, the dinner wouldn't be complete without an appetizer first." Mio blushed furiously again. Sometimes Mugi could be so flattering.


End file.
